


Not Silly at All

by chellefic



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 12:25:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15119375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chellefic/pseuds/chellefic
Summary: John, Rodney, happy sex.





	Not Silly at All

Fucking Rodney was like flying, riding that precious edge between control and freefall. John always kept control, not matter how precarious. It was what made him such a good pilot. It was the same when Rodney was thrusting into him, panting out his lust, his hands moving almost roughly over John's chest and back, John pushing back against him, taking it all, never quite letting go.

John was addicted to it, that threat of going too far, of releasing too much of himself. It kept him returning to Rodney's bed night after night, ignoring the risk of getting caught.

Kissing Rodney, he arched upward, pushing himself against Rodney, demanding more. Rodney returned the kiss, pushing back, forcing John down into the mattress. Breaking their kiss, Rodney pressed his lips to John's neck.

"Lube," John muttered, tilting his head back.

Grunting his agreement, Rodney pulled away, shifting to the side and shoving his hand into the nightstand drawer. John ran a hand down Rodney's back, cupping and squeezing his ass.

"Got it," Rodney said, turning onto his side and shifting completely off of John. John began to rise onto his hands and knees, but Rodney's hand on his hip stopped him. "Wait." Pushing down his hip, Rodney urged him onto his side. Curious, John complied.

Rodney pressed up against his back and kissed John's neck. When Rodney pushed between John's cheeks with his fingers, John slid his top leg forward, giving Rodney the room he needed. Rodney didn't waste it. He immediately pressed against John's opening, two fingers working their way inside. John pushed back into the stretch, seeking more. Rodney gave it to him more slowly than John wanted.

"You feel so good," Rodney said softly, his breath ghosting over John's ear. "Smooth and warm. I love fingering you."

John didn't answer. He just breathed deep and concentrated on letting more of Rodney in. Rodney turned his hand, pushing against the edges of John's entrance. The stretch felt good and John canted his hips, encouraging Rodney to go deeper.

Rodney brushed his prostate and John bit back a groan. "You've got such a great ass. Skinny, but still great. Nice and curvy."

There wasn't anything John could say to that, so he didn't say anything, just moved his hips in time with Rodney's caress. Rodney stopped talking and kissed the side of John's neck, nibbling and sucking. It was just what John wanted, sensation inside and out.

Rodney was hitting all the right places, taking John closer to that edge with every push of his fingers.

"Ready?" Rodney whispered.

"Yeah." He was past ready. Rodney's fingers were withdrawn and John was tempted to shift around, to try and watch Rodney coat his cock. Then he felt it, the head of Rodney's cock pressing against his opening.

It was almost painfully slow, Rodney's cock easing into him, opening him. Rodney always tried to be careful and he usually succeeded, but he wasn't slow, not like this. John tried to push back, but Rodney's hand on his hip stopped him. "Shhh, easy."

He stopped trying to move, closing his eyes as Rodney slowly moved deeper, opening him. "Rodney."

"This is good. Isn't this good?" Rodney whispered. "I've wanted to do this for awhile, but we're always in such a hurry. Not that it's bad, but feeling you open up and close around me like this, it's incredible. You're incredible."

John nodded mutely. He was used to Rodney talking during sex, but he didn't usually pay attention. He didn't need to, because Rodney's body was saying everything anyway. And even with Rodney pounding away inside him John was the one in control, the one guiding them both along that edge, finding it with the same instinct that let him fly the jumper through a barrage of weapons fire and bring them home safely.

But Rodney wasn't pounding.

He was opening John and filling him, but not pounding, not taking or pushing or tugging.

"John," Rodney said, nuzzling John's neck, pressing his chest to John's back. "Soft, you're so soft. Inside." He wrapped his hand around John's cock. "And so hard, here."

Rodney's hand was still slick with lube, and John couldn't contain his groan.

"Is it good? Tell me it's good." Rodney had pulled almost all the way out and now he was pushing back in almost as slowly as he had the first time.

"It's good," John said, his voice tight. It was good. Too good, especially when Rodney shifted slightly and his cock stroked across John's prostate, sending pleasure shooting from his ass to his cock.

"Good, good," Rodney muttered, kissing John's neck again as he slid his hand down John's cock.

Rodney was in too many places, touching him in too many places, and John bucked his hips backward, trying to make Rodney move faster.

"Shhh," Rodney said again, gently stroking John's cock as he pulled back. "Just let it happen."

John shook his head because he didn't know how to let it happen. John was laid-back, sure, but he wasn't… he didn't… Rodney began moving forward again, the head of his cock stretching John, pressing against the walls of his ass, making room for the shaft. When he slid over John's prostate, John shuddered.

Rodney worked his free arm under John's neck, bending it until he could rub John's chest, simultaneously giving John a place to rest his head.

Too much. It was too much, and John was grateful Rodney didn't have anymore hands.

"So good," Rodney said softly, moving his hand and cock at the same time.

"Yeah," John said, capturing the hand on his chest and squeezing it. Then he closed his eyes and let Rodney take him.

Every stroke was taking him higher, the feel of Rodney's cock in his ass and Rodney's hand on his cock twisting together, making him ache with it.

His orgasm was like breaking open, sharp points of pleasure that started somewhere deep inside between his ass and cock. Rodney stopped stroking, just holding his cock as John trembled, muscles contracting around the cock in his ass.

Then he felt Rodney's cock twitch inside him, a flood of warmth following, and John tried to move backwards, to press more of him against more of Rodney, wanting to feel it all, every shudder, every groan.

Rodney was panting against his neck, and John kept perfectly still, not wanting to lose even the tiniest bit of contact. "Wow," Rodney murmured, releasing John's cock and wrapping his arm around John's waist.

"Yeah."

"Next time, you are doing me like this."

"Okay." The thought of fucking Rodney like this was kind of appealing.

Rodney squeezed him. "Good." After a moment, he added, "You okay?"

"Tired," John answered, which Rodney apparently took as a sign that he should pull out. John grabbed his hip, stopping him. "No. Just let it be."

"Okay, Mr. McCartney."

"I'd totally be Lennon."

Rodney snorted against his neck.

"I would. Same first name."

"Uh-huh."

"Same sense of humor."

Rodney snorted again. "And who would I be? George?"

"Ringo. You're not mellow enough for George."

"Why can't I be Paul?"

"You didn't just ask that."

"You'd think that people would have had enough of silly love songs," Rodney sang softly. "I look around me and I see it isn't so. Some people want to fill the world with silly love songs, and what's wrong with that I'd like to know, 'cause here I go, again."

John began to laugh in a way that was definitely not a giggle.

He was still not giggling when Rodney's cock slipped from inside him, and when he rolled onto his back and Rodney tried to kiss him into silence.

It almost worked.

~~~  
Lyrics to "Silly Love Songs" are, of course, Paul McCartney's.


End file.
